


Адмирал Ее Величества

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: «Возможно, вас прельстил бы побудительный мотив… иного рода?»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Адмирал Ее Величества

— Магистрат Гарри Джеймс Поттер к вашим услугам.

Недурно сложен, но явно дурно воспитан — как и большинство так называемых «поселенцев». Дерзкий взгляд и выправка человека на военной службе. Возможно ли, что когда-то они делили одно призванье? 

— Адмирал Ее Величества Драко Малфой.

В комнате жарко натоплено, — зима в поселении выдалась особенно суровой, — и от внимательного злого взгляда магистрата самый воздух, кажется, нагревается ещё больше. Ему хочется расстегнуть мундир, избавиться от липнущей к телу рубахи, проверить, так ли мягка медвежья шкура, расстелившаяся подле очага.

— У вас здесь недурно, — говорит он вместо этого.

Магистрат, очевидно, понаторел в торговых переговорах и не собирается уступать ни на йоту. Дерзко смотрит в упор ненормально зелеными даже в душной полутьме комнаты глазами, упрямо отвергая предложенные условия контракта. Он чувствует приближение мигрени и позорного поражения в столь важном ему сейчас деле. Почетная миссия от Ее Величества — и уступить какому-то деревенщине?

На мгновенье Поттер опускает глаза и — показалось ли? — закусывает губу. Все его инстинкты моментально обостряются. Неспешно он встает из-за грубо стесанного стола и, разминая усталые члены, подходит ближе. Смотрит магистрату в лицо — внимательно и цепко, в поисках лишь таким, как он, заметных сигналов. Облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Возможно, вас прельстил бы побудительный мотив… иного рода?

Вот оно.

На долю секунды мелькнувшее в глазах магистрата знакомое смущенье.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что мы с вами сумеем найти общие интересы, — произносит он, подходя вплотную и втягивая носом слабый мускусный аромат разгоряченной кожи. 

— Что вы творите, — Поттер протестующе отшатывается, но в его возмущении нет отвращения, столь привычного таким, как он. Только смешанный со стыдом страх.

— Как бы вам сказать, — он изображает любезную улыбку. — Предоставляю вам достойный побудительный мотив, магистрат.

Прижатому к стене, Поттеру не уклониться; он с алчным нетерпением расправляется с простой грубой одеждой, исследуя готовое сдаться ему тело, и в предвкушении постыдного удовольствия закрывает глаза, когда чувствует ответное прикосновение горячих ладоней. Чувствует жадную пульсацию естества, заключенного в узкое кольцо жестких пальцев. Изумительно.

— Позвольте же, — нетерпеливо бросает он, опускаясь на колени и без труда преодолевая сопротивление неловких, дрожащих рук. — Какая восхитительная неискушенность… И вы умудрились скрыть от меня этот в высшей степени занятный факт, друг мой!

— Я не друг вам, адмирал Ее Величества, — произносит Поттер, задыхаясь, толкаясь в глубину готовно принимающего рта. Он не обращает внимания на льющиеся из магистрата бессвязные слова, перемежаемые короткими стонами — сейчас это совершенно не важно, куда важнее острое удовольствие осязания тяжести терпкой соли на языке. Единого прикосновения к себе ему хватает, чтобы перешагнуть за головокружительную черту, и Поттер срывается следом, тяжело дыша и крупно вздрагивая всем телом.

Он смотрит снизу вверх и облизывается — медленно и сыто.

— Когда вы собираетесь отправляться обратно в Англию? — спрашивает Поттер с тенью улыбки в глазах.

— Полагаю, целесообразней будет дождаться судоходной весны, — отвечает он.


End file.
